The Great Escape
by Kittyprydex1
Summary: On the X Men's yearly vacation to a posh estate, will Tabitha and Amara find love and comfort within each other's arms? Will they be able to face the difficulties and discrimination that come with being in love? TabithaxAmara


Stuck in traffic. Again. All because of stupid protesters for Gay Rights. Not that I didn't support gay rights, it was just too early in the morning to be dealing with them.

"Amara? Earth to Amara!" My best friend Tabitha shook me out of my thoughts. We had left for the mansion over an hour ago and still weren't halfway to our vacation spot. Almost all the the X Mansion was taking their yearly trip to a beach estate that the Professor owned.

"Sorry Tabitha. I am just sick off all these cars and protesters. I mean I love their cause, but its being a pain in the ass right now!" I said frustrated. I saw Tabby smirk and nod her head in agreement. The sun was directly behind her, outlining her sharp features and fair skin. Her hair was loose and coming out of her hair tie. She looked so pretty like that...

"You dumb bastard trying to cut in front of me are you?" She shouted ruining the peaceful mood. I couldn't help but laugh at my friends road rage, where as I probably would've let the car cut. I remembered what I had been thinking and shook my head violently trying to get rid of the thoughts. Tabitha was my friend. _Only _that.

"Whoa there Mara. What's the matter with you?" She asked laughing at me.

"Nothing, I just like the wind in my hair is all," I said quietly turning back to the window. We had finally reached the outskirts of the city and only had another hour and a half to go. Tabitha turned on the radio super high and began singing along. I smiled and sang with her.

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  


It was our favorite song in the world. We ended up being friends because the first conversation we had was about how much we loved the song. We played it on repeat the whole way to the estate laughing and singing together.

When we pulled up to the estate, our friends came out to help us with our luggage.

"A little late aren't we?" Jean asked smiling brightly as usual.

"It was all because of a gay rights protest in the city," Tabitha said.

"Ugh. When are those sickos ever going to learn? Being that way is totally unnatural," Jubilee said disgusted.

Tabitha and I both glared at her while the others stood around uncomfortably looking at her.

"What? It's not like anyone here is a dyke," she said before walking inside.

"That girl had some issues," Sam said shaking his head.

"Whatever. Don't let her spoil the vacation. She's probably just in a sour mood because of the drive," I said sighing. Tabitha gave me a small smile and we headed inside. The place was HUGE. We all new the Professor wasn't a poor guy, but it was hard to believe anyone could afford this place. The ceiling reached high and the house smelt of lavender and ocean salt. Tabitha and I, like every time we came to this place, took off running down the hallways and gardens of the estate together pointing out stuff like little children. We barged into the room we always shared and collapsed on the beds. We unpacked quickly, eager to explore more. While putting away clothes, I tripped over one of Tabitha's shorts and landed in her arms, very close to her face. We stood motionless for minutes. I couldn't tell what Tabitha was thinking but before she could speak, a knock at the door caused us to jump from each others arms as if we had been caught doing something wrong. Kitty phased in apologetically, smiling sweetly.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that like dinner will be starting soon, and that-" she was interrupted by Bobby talking in the distance.

"Hey Ray? Have you seen Kitty's laptop?" he said.

"**Bobby if you dare touch anything in my room I'll stuff my laptop down your throat!**" Kitty yelled before running off to deal with Bobby.

Tabitha and I burst out laughing, forgetting our previous situation. I caught my breath before speaking again.

"Ready to go yet?" I asked.

"I'm ready for scarfing duty!" She said linking an arm around mine as we walked to the dining room.


End file.
